Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity
The Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity is a very large Covenant fleet, and was a part of the High Charity Defense Fleet during 2552. The Fleet numbered in hundreds of warships and had the sole responsibility of protecting the Covenant Holy City of High Charity.Halo 2 level, Regret Appearances In the 9th Age of Reclamation, the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity was the vanguard Fleet of the Covenant homeworld High Charity. It traveled with High Charity to Installation 04 and then to Installation 05, where it was caught in the Battle of Installation 05 as well as the Great Schism. Installation 04 The Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity escorted High Charity in deep space during and possibly before September 23, 2552. Six Covenant Cruisers and one Covenant Flagship scouted Installation 04, a.k.a. "Alpha Halo", before the appearance of High Charity and its escorts. When SPARTAN-117 and a small UNSC force infiltrated the flagship, the Ascendant Justice, a single Cruiser fled to alert the main Fleet. When the captured Ascendant Justice jumped to Reach, the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity jumped to Installation 04 and held position with High Charity over the remaining demolished ruins of the ring. During the trial of the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, an Assault Carrier entered the space in the vicinity of the Fleet and was allowed to pass through the defensive nets of ships to deliver the future Arbiter to the awaiting High Prophets of the Covenant and Councilors. Installation 05 After the beginning of the Battle of Earth, High Charity and the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity moved to Installation 05, a.k.a. "Delta Halo". The fleet launched wave after wave of Phantoms to assist the Prophet of Regret, however, SPARTAN-117 was able to kill the Prophet before reinforcements arrived. This was partly engineered by the Prophet of Truth who withdrew the Phantom reinforcements, thus allowing the Master Chief to kill Regret. and Elite controlled ships of the Fleet attacking each other during the beginning of the Great Schism.]] Great Schism As the High Prophet of Truth left High Charity aboard the Forerunner Dreadnought, the Fleet descended into chaos. Ships moved on random vectors, barely avoiding collisions, while the Brute and Elite controlled ships began to engage one another over High Charity. At the same time other ships were trying to keep the Flood from escaping Installation 05. Some of the ships became infected by the Flood and many were destroyed, some sacrificing themselves to save the others. At least one, the Cruiser Incorruptible, escaped the fight, but was pursued by three Brute controlled Frigates. The rest of the Fleet continued to fight itself and the Flood, until the Elites, under command of Ship Master Rtas 'Vadumee managed to defeat the Brutes. The Elite ships then formed a blockade to prevent the Flood-infested ships from escaping. One ship, however, broke through the Elite lines and performed a slipspace jump to Earth.Halo 3, Floodgate The remaining Elite ships in the area followed it. Notable Vessels in the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity *''Ascendant Justice'' - captured Covenant ship.Halo: First Strike, "This visitor was so important that these warships were only the advance scouting party. More ships were on their way. Hundreds of them.", page 68 *''Incorruptible'' - ''Reverence''-class Cruiser, Ship Master Tano 'Inanraree Commanding - Sangheili held. *''Lawgiver'' - Carrier - Sangheili held. *''Rapturous Arc'' - Heavy Destroyer - Jiralhanae held. *''Revenant'' - Frigate - Jiralhanae held. *''Tenebrous'' - Frigate - Jiralhanae held. *''Twilight Compunction'' - Frigate, Gargantum Commanding - Jiralhanae held. Trivia *The word "Homogenous" is an older-styled biology term for homologous, meaning to have the same relation or similarity to something. Roughly, Homogenous Clarity means to be certain of a core belief between species, a perfect description of the Covenant's core beliefs. Sources Homogenous Category:Fleets